


lesson learned

by katyfaise



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quite an awful way to torture him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lesson learned

It was quite an awful way to torture him. As unfair as it seemed, it was also something that he’d brought on, although unintentionally. Deadlines loomed in his mind; there were applications to fill out, various appointments to schedule (not to mention actually keeping those appointments), and a whole list of things that needed his signature before they went into final planning stages.

While Enjolras lived his daily life as a contributing member of society, working long hours and actually trying to be an adult, he always returned home to two of the most immature and responsibility-dodging people he’d ever known. The fact that he’d began to bring work home with him was simply an outrage and an insult to the life they lived and while they’d started their teasing simply, it had turned into a full on war when he’d stayed at the office until four am two nights in a row. Eponine had started wearing more revealing clothes around the apartment whenever he was there and Grantaire tended to touch and linger more than usual. 

They were doing it to teach him a lesson, much like right now.

From his spot on the couch, a few loose papers with legal jargon hastily written down mixing with various cups of coffee strewn all around, he could hear the noises from the back room. He assumed they’d left the door open so he could hear them clearly and make the jealously rise; it was working. Eponine would giggle once or twice, the voice coming deep from her throat and lighter than her usual rasp. He could distinctly make out the way Grantaire would moan and grunt and whisper her name (probably into the crook of her neck which was one of the most attractive things). Enjolras rips a piece of paper from the legal pad and angrily crushes it into a ball in his fist – the creaking mattress and Eponine’s final declaration of how Grantaire is hitting just the right spot.

With a sigh, Enjolras pushes his papers aside and stands up, stomping back toward the bedroom they share. “You tw—“ His scolding words are caught in his throat when he sees the two of them together. Grantaire’s arms are wrapped around Eponine’s small body, his hands clutching her breasts in a way that looks violent, although he knows it’s just the way she likes it. His face is hidden in her neck and her back presses against his front as hips grind and buck to meet each other. It’s like they’re one being; all melted together into something that brings heat from Enjolras’s very core. 

Grantaire looks up first and catches a glimpse of the blond halo of hair; immediately he smiles. Enjolras notices he slows his movement and for a moment he expects Eponine to fight back but when her eyes catch his, she smirks.

“Oh, are we being too loud for the responsible adult?”

Enjolras crosses his arms and tries to ignore the way she’s out of breath but still manages to laugh at his discomfort.

He wants to argue with the two, to tell them that, yes, they are being entirely too loud and inconsiderate of his goals in life and he just wants to get his work finished with. It’s not one bit true though. Eponine and Grantaire are the most supportive people he knows and put up with far too much just so he can do some good in the world. He knows neither of them care like he does but they try, and it’s all he wants. 

And at this point, finishing his work is the last thing on his mind.

“Stop teasing, Eponine. He’s trying to change the world, remember.” 

The wink from Grantaire is what sends Enjolras over the edge. After a grumble that sounds suspiciously like how much he hates them both, he is unbuttoning his shirt with each step he takes toward the bed. When he stands at the edge of the bed, the fire in their eyes is hard to miss.

“I guess the world will have to wait, mon cher,” Grantaire says, carefully untangling his limbs from Eponine’s even though she’s pouting at this point. 

There’s no more time for words, and all the thoughts of complaining are gone from Enjolras’s mind because Eponine has pulled him down to the bed and is pushing his shirt off of his arms. The motions that follow are concise and particular: Grantaire unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down his legs, Eponine attacking his mouth with hers. Although he’s deep in the kiss, the feelings of Grantaire’s warm mouth around his manhood is what causes him to moan deep, breaking the kiss he shares with Eponine. Thankfully she just laughs and begins trailing soft kisses along his collarbone and down his chest. He can feel his stress melting away; the worries that he carried through the day being forgotten. With a deep breath, Enjolras releases all of his tension and comes, slightly bucking up against Grantaire’s mouth. 

For the short period of time he rides the wave of orgasm until he notices that Eponine is pulling him up. She’s always been a jealous lover and he isn’t the least bit surprised when her fingers are wrapped around his length in a rather hungry manner. She wants him. She wants them. Eponine wastes no time and is pulling Grantaire toward her to brush her lips against his cheek. 

Enjolras gasps when Eponine lowers herself onto him, taking him whole with merely a quiet breath. She grinds her hips against his, already building up momentum. Grantaire is behind her, once more clutching at her breasts like Enjolras had witness earlier. Eponine holds tight onto both men, riding Enjolras with care so she can be satisfied fully. She kisses Grantaire, her tongue probing into his mouth as she continues to stroke him. 

After Grantaire comes in Eponine’s hand, she quickens her pace against Enjolras until they both orgasm; a mix of heavy grunts and in Eponine’s case, a slur of curse words under her breath. 

The three curl into each other, bodies too warm for the comforter, especially with sweaty skin on top of sweaty skin. Eponine turns, cuddling against Grantaire’s chest. He welcomes her advance, wrapping his arms around her and then reaching out to grasp Enjolras’s hand in his own. It’s peaceful and the only thing breaking the silence is Grantaire’s light humming. 

Enjolras looks at them, a sleepy smile on his lips. He squeezes Grantaire’s hand and curls his body around the woman between them. Their plan worked and he isn’t regretful. His lesson has been learned; taught by two lovers jealous of the pull the real world has over him.


End file.
